


Dance with Me

by Aluxra



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Canon Background Relationships - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, Prompt Fic, other background relationships: mcgenji hanyatta bunnyribbit pharmercy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 23:20:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11473782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aluxra/pseuds/Aluxra
Summary: Prompt: Anahardt slow dancing





	Dance with Me

**Author's Note:**

> [Original Posted:](http://aluxra.tumblr.com/post/162179129672/anahardt-with-the-slow-dancing-idea-from-sweet) Jun 24th, 2017
> 
> Headcanon Torb's wife is named Karine.
> 
> Enjoy xxx

‘Ah, what a wonderful day it’s been,’ Ana sighed happily, leaning against the bar as she watched the gathering at the reception. McCree had stopped by to say hello to her before getting dragged off by Genji for a dance: she spotted them wrapped around each other on the far side of the hall, foreheads touching as they swayed. Hana and Lucio were squeezed into the DJ booth at the back, Hana’s shawl looped around his neck while his top hat sat upon her head at a jaunty angle. Lena kept jumping between Emily and the buffet table, grabbing snacks for them to eat while they chatted with Mei and Angela, making her girlfriend giggle. In the centre of the gathering, Jack and Gabriel slow danced to a familiar song, one played nearly two decades ago on a night similar to this.

‘It is good to see them both smile again,’ Reinhardt agreed, from the barstool beside her. He had removed his tie, the top two buttons on his shirt undone to keep cool. Like her, his one good eye was turned to the dancefloor, watching the couples with a wistful smile. ‘I never thought I would have the chance to see my friends so happy again.’

Ana’s smile turned to a slight grimace, and she swung round to face Reinhardt. ‘Reinhardt, I can’t imagine how it must have been, thinking we were all dead, but –’

He held up one hand, stopping her. ‘It is in the past now, and we are all together again. How can I dwell on such sadness when we all have been given a second chance?’

He gestured happily to the two grooms, Gabriel whispering something in Jack’s ear and making him laugh even as a blush crept up his cheeks.

‘I would not trade any second chances for things to get better, if it meant I never had to endure some dark times, too,’ he continued. ‘At least the experience has told me, those dark times don’t last forever.’

Ana smiled, shaking her head.

‘Reinhardt, you are too good for us,’ she sighed. He chuckled, flashing her a wide smile, before he nodded to Gabriel and Jack again.

‘Have you ever thought about it?’ he asked.

Ana cocked her head, confused.

‘Hmm?’ she asked, before she realised what he was referred to. ‘Marriage?  _Again_?’

She laughed behind her hand, shaking her head so he could hear her earrings jingle. ‘Oh no, Reinhardt, I do not think that is in my future. As much as I care about Fareeha’s father, still… it’s a hard job we have, living this life, and then to love someone from outside this world… No, one was quite enough, thank you.’

He nodded in understanding, and they lapsed into comfortable silence. Lucio faded the song into a new one, keeping it to another slow melody as they wound down for the night. Reinhardt cocked his head, listening to the opening bars, and perked up.

‘Oh, I recognise this song,’ he said, smiling. ‘I have not heard it in years.’

‘Well, we best not waste it,’ Ana suggested, hopping off the stool and holding out her hand to Reinhardt. ‘Would you like to dance, Reinhardt?’

‘Of course! Nothing would make me happier!’ Reinhardt laughed heartily, taking her hand in his.

He threaded her arm through his and led her onto the dance floor, finding an open spot between Torbjörn and Karine and Lena and Emily. Slipping his hand around her waist, she stepped in closer and rested her hand upon his bicep, his shoulder just out of comfortable reach, and then he began to lead her around the dancefloor, weaving between other dancers with light footed grace and fluidity.

‘Ah, Reinhardt, I forgot what a lovely dancer you are,’ Ana said, twirling under his arm before he pulled her close once again.

‘That is only because I have such a wonderful partner,’ he replied, making her laugh again.

As they continued to dance, Ana saw Reinhardt’s words of second chances and better times ahead in the life around them: she saw Torbjörn’s younger children sitting with Bastion, attempting to teach him the relationship between crayons and colouring pages. Aleksandra sat with Orisa and Winston at one of the corner tables, laughing with them. Angela had coaxed Fareeha onto the dance floor, laughing together with their shoes kicked off under a table and their stockinged feet slipping and sliding on the polished floor.

They spun across the dancefloor in an elegant waltz, passing McCree and Genji as they exited the floor hand in hand to sit by Zenyatta and Hanzo, who nodded and smiled as they passed. She nodded in return, then made a sound of surprise when Reinhardt dipped her, before straightening again.

‘Ah, I see some dashing younger men vying for your attention,’ he joked. ‘Do I have competition?’

‘Oh, I don’t think so,’ she assured him. ‘My attention isn’t going anywhere. Nor am I.’

‘I am glad,’ he said with a gentle smile, as he spun her once more, her bracelets chiming together delicately. Returning to his arms, she smiled up at him, and drew closer to rest her cheek against his broad chest, closing her eyes and smiling as she listened to his heartbeat.

The moment was interrupted when she felt something hit her head, twice, falling onto her shoulder. Pulling back and looking down, she saw two small roses caught on her jacket. Her eye found the culprits immediately, Jack and Gabriel wearing similar shit-eating grins on their faces as she plucked the roses from her jacket and held them up to eye level.

‘What is this foolishness you both are causing now?’ she asked, mock sternly.

‘Well, neither of us thought to bring a bouquet,’ Gabriel drawled. ‘We had to improvise.’

‘Couldn’t let you leave without catching  _something_ ,’ Jack agreed. ‘Guess you’re next up the aisle.’

Ana tutted, rolling her eyes and pointedly turning away while they snickered. Reinhardt chuckled along, and she couldn’t help but smile as she slipped one rose into Reinhardt’s lapel, keeping the other one for herself. They had, after all, all been given a second chance.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to visit me on [tumblr](http://aluxra.tumblr.com)
> 
> Also, in regards to Torb's "kids" - apparently Chu has now said that the kids are actually Torb's grandchildren and not his children so ??? Torb is only 57 and the kids in the Christmas comic look like they range from babies to tweens at least. I can more easily believe that Torb and his wife had (or adopted) kids later in life than believe that Torb and his wife have enough children of age to have kids of their own that range from <1 to 10+ years of age but _anyway_...


End file.
